


Rồi Sao Không?

by thegirl_gcat



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Tempts Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Good Omens, Spoilers
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: “Sao người ngoài suốt ngày nghĩ chúng ta yêu nhau vậy?”“Thìiiiiiiiiii, xét theo một góc độ nào đó, hai chúng ta cũng lên voi xuống chó cùng nhau suốt sáu ngàn năm rồi còn gì.”





	Rồi Sao Không?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheyanneChika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/gifts).
  * A translation of [Well, Why Not?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045237) by [CheyanneChika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika). 



Aziraphale chưa từng có cơ hội tuyên bố niềm hạnh phúc của mình trước việc tiệm sách được phục hồi nguyên vẹn.  Crowley thì hí hửng vì rượu của hắn cũng được hồi nguyên như vậy. Hắn đang đắm chìm trong một hay bảy ly gì đó trong khi chờ đợi vị thiên thần xuất hiện. Vừa nghĩ tới tào tháo, tào tháo tới liền, vị thiên thần nọ từ đâu xông qua (nghĩa là: mở và đóng một cách tinh tế lẫn nhẹ nhàng) cánh cửa.

“Crowley kia!” y lên tiếng bằng chất giọng phản diện nhất mà một thiên thần có thể thốt ra được.

Crowley giật mình nhưng vẫn không hạ ly rượu xuống. “Thiên thần sao thế?”

“Ông già hàng xóm mách ta rằng bạn trai ta đột nhập vào tiệm sách khi ta không ra mở cửa.”

“Xét về bản chất vấn đề thì, ta có đột nhập vào đâu nhỉ.”

“Đấy không phải cái làm ta nhức đầu!” Aziraphale vạc lại, vẫn cái tông giọng phản diện như cũ. Y nhìn chằm chặp vào ly rượu trong tay tên quỷ. “Mi bỏ ngay cái của nợ kia xuống và tỉnh táo lên cho ta!”

Crowley thở dài. “Bắt buộc thì làm.” Cái chai vơi nửa bên cạnh hắn tự đầy lên.

“Cảm ơn. Giờ thì…” Aziraphale nhỏ giọng, đắn đo tìm cách nói lên suy nghĩ của mình mà không mắc công… trình bày lại từ đầu. “Crowley, sao người lạ ngoài đường suốt ngày nghĩ chúng ta yêu nhau vậy?”

“Thìiiiiiiiiii, xét theo một góc độ nào đó, hai chúng ta cũng lên voi xuống chó cùng nhau suốt sáu ngàn năm rồi còn gì.”

“Ừ, nhưng mi là cái, cái, cái gì đó khác không phải bạn trai ta!”

Suy nghĩ của Crowley trôi dạt về khoảnh khắc hắn tưởng vị thiên thần đã chết trong lúc nằm thẳng cẳng trên sàn nhà sau khi ăn một miếng lửa thổi trúng mặt.  _Thằng nào giết bạn chí cốt của tao rồi!_  Bạn chí cốt của hắn, dùng để miêu tả vị thiên thần được không ta?

_Chúng ta thì bạn bè nỗi gì, ta còn chẳng ưng mi tí nào!_

Và vị thiên thần còn chẳng biết.

“Thế chúng ta là gì của nhau?” Cuối cùng, sau một hồi im lặng quá lâu, Crowley cũng lên tiếng hỏi lại.  Vì hắn không cho rằng vị thiên thần có bao giờ thực sự suy nghĩ cẩn thận về chuyện này.

Aziraphale tiếp tục im như hến, đứng yên bên cạnh dáng hình cà rỏng của tên quỷ.  “Chúng ta không phải người yêu.”

“Ngươi cứ nói thế,” Crowley đáp, cảm thấy nhoi nhói ở nơi trái tim hắn sẽ thuộc về nếu hắn là con người.

“Nhưng chắc chúng ta là bạn đó.”

“Vậy hả?”  _Đi nhẹ nói khẽ, Crowley._

“Ừ, đúng mà.” Aziraphale liếc nhìn cái chai đã được đổ đầy lại và sau đó nhón lấy một chiếc ly để rót rượu.

Lông mày Crowley xếch ngược lên và hắn giật cái ly đi. “Ngươi bắt ta tỉnh táo trong cuộc đối thoại này thì cũng phải làm gương đi chứ.”

“Ô, ồ vậy cũng được.” Aziraphale ngồi xuống một chiếc ghế và mặc kệ việc Crowley tu liền hơi hết nguyên một ly.

“Ngươi vẫn chưa trả lời câu hỏi nhé.”

“Mi muốn ta nói gì chứ hả Crowley?” Y hỏi.

“Ta muốn ngươi nói cho ta biết suy nghĩ của ngươi về mối quan hệ giữa chúng ta.” Giọng Crowley nghe thật căng thẳng, căng đến đứt dây đàn.

“Chúng ta là…bạn mà?”

“Thế hả?”

“Ta trả lời câu hỏi của mi đấy thây!”

“Ngươi trả lời bằng một câu hỏi khác thì có!”

“Đâu. ‘Chúng ta là bạn’ là một câu khẳng định.”

“Ai bảo ngươi ngân giọng ở cuối câu làm gì, nghe y chang câu hỏi.”

“Thật luôn Crowley, sao mi không–”

“Không gì?” Crowley quát, cơn giận cuối cùng cũng nhấn chìm hắn.

Khuôn miệng Aziraphale hé ra. “Không im đi giùm ta.” Và rồi y nhảy khỏi ghế để nhào vào lòng Crowley, đôi môi cả hai khóa chặt vào nhau.

Tay của Crowley rớn lên đầy kinh ngạc và ngập ngừng trong không khí một lúc lâu trước khi chúng đặt lên những đường cong trên vai Aziraphale và níu chặt khi y mở miệng và để lưỡi họ chạm vào nhau.  Hông cả hai cạ khít khi vị thiên thần dần thả lỏng cơ thể trên đùi tên quỷ, đôi tay áp vào xương sườn Crowley.

Khi cả hai tách ra, cặp mắt xa vợi của họ quấn vào nhau trong một khoảnh khắc ngắn ngủi.  “Vậy thì,” Crowley lẩm bẩm.  “Phải đây là chuyện chỉ xảy ra một lần hay làààà…”

“Như ta đã nói, vừa rồi đó,” Aziraphale thì thầm, đưa khuôn mặt của họ lại gần, “Mi im đi giùm ta.” Rồi y thu hẹp khoảng cách.

 


End file.
